The Bear and The Faun
by psparks219
Summary: Gracie remembers the night, like every Friday and Saturday night, the screaming would begin after we had all bathed and gotten into bed. The step-father's wife would begin the same argument, by yelling to the top of her lungs about the step-father getting dressed to go to the bar around the corner on west 115th street and 8th avenue.
1. Chapter 1

Gracies Background info.

I need to begin with what has inspired this writing, I was blessed with having all five of my children at my side for the Xmas, of 2015. My kids will never realize what their presence brought to my heart this xmas, for the first time since my birth, I never acknowledged my last name, it meant nothing to the family who adopted me, other than I was this unfortunate and poor, little person with no mom or dad, that needed strangers to rescue her. It had been the most disappointing and embarrassing existence ever. For the first time , my babies made me aware of just how important I had been for them, it was not until this very Xmas morning that I acknowledged how important my name was to them. what I want to be clear in this writing is that, at the age of 14 years old, I didn't want a baby, I needed a baby, I needed my babies to love me, I needed to be wanted, my birth began with me being given away like one would give away kittens, I wanted a family of my own, this Xmas they gave meaning to my name and my important purpose. My babies know that I am damaged inside, and still they honor me and is willing to call me,"Mommie". Today I'm known as the "COUNSELOR",

So when Cynthia approached me during my early morning walk, while the city was still so quiet. The sun was setting, and I knew I needed to get back to the house, the kids would be getting up and looking for breakfast, at that moment I heard rapid footsteps coming in my direction, sunsetting and walking in the park, was not so safe and there are very few people on the street or at their windows, no witnesses. I slowed my pace knelt down as if to check my laces, while reaching for my revolver in my ankle holster, never leave home without it. The footsteps stopped inches before me. I turned looked up with my revolver pointed at the person standing behind me and before I could speak.

Cynthia ,

My name in Cynthia Johnson, and I was sent by a friend of yours, he told me how to find you. told me to approach with caution.

Gracie ,

Please, come walk with me!

Cynthia,

Are you sure, your revolver is still pointing at me!

Gracie,

Oh, I'm sorry!

Cynthia,

Just to get to the point, I feel that my life is in danger, my Husband abd I are working with some really powerful men/organization. Lately things have been getting intense.

Gracie; Intense?

Cynthia

I fear giving you to much information can and will place you in a dangerous situation!

Gracie

Isn't that why you contacted me, if I am to help I need all the information you have!

Cynthia ;

I will tell you that; these men/organization are dealing with big money through big schemes, I can tell you that the reason I need to get out of the city is because when things begin to get more intense,my life along with his will be know more

I can tell you that, if you take this case it is going to be very dangerous knowing me

I am in possession of a very important ledger, this ledger holds the names, dates and location of every deal that has ever been made over the past 10 years

They will be coming for me once they figure out that I have it

Gracie

Why do you have it if it's going to cause you your life

Cynthia

Leverage, in this line of business, once you know, you are not allowed not to know

The first time I mentioned to my Husband that we needed to begin making plans to get out, the abuse began, he know longer trusted me, he feared for his life. J.J. told me that the only way out was in a body bag

J.J. Began drinking more and more, His whole attitude changed. It was as if he just didn't care if I lived or died

Gracie

So why didn't he just kill you?

Cynthia

I'm not ready to die, that is his next step, I am currently staying at his mother's home, when ever we get into bloody fights, I escape to his mother's place until he cool down

Gracie

Does his mom know what kind of business you guys are in?

Cynthia

No she believes that we have very good jobs, with a lot of stress which explains why her son is constantly punching me in the face

Gracie

Oh she's from those times, When women were told that the violent abuse they suffered at the hands of their husbands was because he was just overwhelmed by the job, he"ant meaning nothing by it, he still love you",

The sad truth is that they believed it,

Cynthia

Yes! She's that women but it's gotten worse and I'm tired,"it's time for me to go", I'm done talking and waiting for it to get better

Gracie

Cynthia didn't know it but those were the words that convinced me to take her case," I knew first hand what it meant to know that it "was time to go"

I married a Man who promised me the world, he provided the world, but his care came with a price

I had know idea, that I would be mistreated to the degree, that I have experienced, both my Parents have passed on, there are know other known relatives on either side of my Parents

J.J, has no regard for pleading, his mom has tried to talk to him about getting come help for his drinking, what a dangerous risk he is taking.

J.J. believe he's untouchable, above the law because of he is and the people he know

J.J's response is always, know one in this city can touch me, I'm in everyone's pocket and with that he continued the beating, and humiliation of me anytime he felt the need

Cynthia,

so if you cant help my choices are few, Death for me or Jail for me, because I swear the next beating I plan to kill him. all I want is a chance to live my life.

Cynthia,

This man has been kicking my ass from the very first day when I said "I Do", a few !months later we were expecting our first child, it was like a bomb exploded in his head

J.J is connected on the streets and no matter where I go he will find me, people know and respect him, they either don't know or just don't care , that he is the most dangerous man ever, the police that are on beat in our neighborhood, uses his services as well and he pays them well for their services

I just want to be left alone, know I don't have family, as I told them at the agency, I have know ties to family or friends here, so leaving is no problem

Gracie,

alright can I have your full address, your daily routines, your husband's after work routine and can you arrange to meet me on Saturday at 4pm, in front of Harlem Hospital, we can sit in Jimbo's burger joint

I called Ralph, asked him to round up the crew, so we can discuss this case. I provided him with the information Cynthia gave me, told him to pass it on to Porkchop let's see if he can get more information for us on this dude, let me know when you guys are ready to meet

I was up at 6 a.m. looking forward to having a cup of coffee it was a seemingly normal morning the sun was out, the kids were up. I took a few moments to go over last night's events, then proceeded to tidy things up before the day began

Dressed the kids for their Saturday activities they were already to be dropped at various locations, then I left for my 4pm meeting with Cynthia

Cynthia showed up on time, she was a beautiful women, but there she was in the same hoody and sweat pants from last night

For about 10 minutes we sat before she began to talk

Head hung down, Cynthia told me that last night ,like most nights the motherf****** r after dinner and a few drinks, started in on me , first the humiliating and demeaning words about how he feels about me, then the ritual of snatching my clothes from my naked body, then tossing me into the hallway like the trash he keep screaming I am, says so the neighbors can see what a slut he married

Cynthia,

I've learned to just wait for it to all end, The neighbors don't even come out into the halls any more,

Gracie,

so you do know about the shelters for Abused women

Cynthia,

like I told you yesterday, JJ is connected on the streets make know mistake about it we're not talking about some small-time punk we talking about somebody who launders money, somebody who deals with big cash, big people

J.J. is protected, they view him as their savior, this man lives in total disguise and is invested in this community

Gracie what do you want Cynthia ?

Cynthia

I just want to start over ,I don't have family here and I don't have friends

Gracie I don't know how I can be of help,

Cynthia,

I'm scared I just know that this man is going to kill me If I don't , kill him first

Gracie

Give me a few days, to speak with my crew to see if there's anything we can do to help

Cynthia,

I have these documents it's only going to be a matter of time when J.J. will figure out that he did not misplace the ledger

Gracie

How can I reach you?

Cynthia,

You can't, I'll need to come to you

Gracie

I need at least 2 -days

Cynthia

I hope I have 2-days, can I have your number

Gracie,

Sure!

Scene Heading

I quickly ran Jimmy Johnsons name in the computer, and she was right-this Dude is well known, he's a very reputable Attorney, top in his class, Mr. Johnson has a very active law firm as well

The moon was high over head, shinning as bright as the sun, I've always liked walking under the moon light, while thinking things through

My mom always said don't judge a book by it's cover, take the time to read the pages

I knew that time was of the essence. Cynthia was definitely afraid of her husband's explosive behaviors and more concerned about her deadly response

At that moment my cell phone rang

Gracie, what's up

Cynthia,

he's in the apt, he just called here at his mom's apartment, to tell me that there's something wrong with my puppy's hind leg and I need to come home to tend to it.

Cynthia,

He's been drinking this is his way of getting me back at the apt

Gracie, what's your plan?

Cynthia,

I want to know that my dog is OK, I don't want him to take his drunking anger out on my dog

Gracie,

give me a moment before you make any moves,

Ring, ring, hello, long time no hear heard you were out of town.

Gracie, I know you already know the answer to that, I'm back and thrown into another situation and I only have a small window of time to handle it

Frank, I got u , what u need

Gracie, I'm going to need the usual, I'll send you the names in a bit

Frank, I'll make it happen it won't be my best work, but I got you

Gracie,something is better than nothing my friend

Scene Heading

Before pulling off in my car, the phone rang

Gracie, hello

Cynthia, Please meet me on the corner of the block behind the fish market on 135th street

Scene Heading

I could feel my hands tighten around the steering wheel, as my anxiety and adrenaline Began to flow through my body, at that very moment I remembered a quote written by Maya Angelou, "I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels, life's a bitch, you've got to go out and kick ass".

I arrived at the corner, there she was walking back and fourth, seemly in a panic

I opened the car door for her to get in when she took the hoodie off her head, both eyes were swollen, her upper lip split and she was holding her stomach

We did not exchange words, I drove straight to the hospital, while there she meet with a social worker, who talked with her about the shelter for abused women, Cynthia looked over at me as if she was waiting for me to tell her what she should do.

Gracie,

This can buy us some time, just for a few days, I know JJ knows everyone but we need just a little more time, OK

The social worker tried to assure, Cynthia that she will be safe, that this man will not find her, the social worker began preparing the paperwork necessary for Cynthia's departure

Cynthia told the social worker that she was born in Mississippi that her parents were decreased, Cynthia peered up at me , she made no mention of relatives or siblings

Cynthia was then escorted out through a side door, she was put in an unmarked van, I didn't even know where they were taking her, but she knew how to contact me when the time was right

I placed instructions in her hoodie pocket when the social worker left the room to make arrangements for her travel

I waited for the van to pull off before I exited the hospital, got in my car drove to the corner to make the turn, out of no where I was slammed and pushed from my left side, my windshields almost shattered

I sensed that I was being followed on my way to picking Cynthia up at 135th street, but got distracted by the bruising on Cynthia's face

I wasn't sure where the attack was coming from, so I checked my revolver backed in a near by alleyway, hoping that I could get a look at the driver, but nothing, then it dawned on me, was that just a diversion are they following the van, did they see me pick Cynthia up on 135th street

Scene Heading

I called Bernard told him about the attack, Bernard told me to drive through the block, he would be waiting, if anyone was following he would spot it

I drove down from Amsterdam Ave, made the left on Morning Side park, then made a right turn into 116th street, I spotted the crew, I drove to the next traffic light turned my signal light on to make another left on Manhattan Ave

Cell phone rang

Bernard, you clear, but you need to clue us in on what's happening Gracie

Gracie ,I will call you later on my way to my house

The kids were waiting patiently for me to take them to central park, so we packed up all the things they were going to need for the park, cool aide jug, the big wheels, dirt digging tools etc; while the kids played, I continued working on the proposal for the DayCare walk- a thon

For a minute I got distracted by these thoughts that has haunted me for years, not sure why they keep popping up, but they do

After over hearing my Grandma and her sisters sitting around talking, I learned that my Grandma's sister who still lived in Florida was the care giver to another of my mother's kids, her name was Cynthia and they said she favored my mother's Husband, light skined and heavy hair, she was considered the best in the liter of children to be given to whom ever would take us. I heard the most ridiculous stories they would sit around and talk about the disappearance of my sister, supposedly my sister's disappearance was caused by a curse the next door neighbor placed on her, because the neighbors husband had the hots for my sister, the wife stole a picture of my sister and buried it in the back yard and each time it rained, my sister was becoming closer to death, so this incident caused the disappearance of my sister, what bullshit

I was told later by another sister, that Cynthia was messing around with some drug dealer up north, Cynthia was killed by this man, or some man during her journey in life, but what I found most disturbing is that up to this very day, no one spoke of my sister, there was no mentioned of a search for my sister, no funeral, no grave no nothing, she was forgotten as if she was just a lost shoe or purse somebody couldn't find, they will never know how this affected me in my live and I will never for get she was born and she was one of "Evelyn's", children she didn't want.

Mother dear mother, you didn't even know how your babies were treated by those you so willingly gave away, while you spent days hungover and nights filled with drinking and strange men

I remember seeing a Girl and Boy standing in the door way of my grandma's sister home , these two kids looked like me, but know body introduced us. These people didn't know how important this moment was for us, we were brought to this house to witness the burial of another sister's 3-month old baby that they said she rolled over on while drunk and smothered it to death, so she was an alcoholic like my mom, so the story goes?

The Director at the Day Care needed the Parents to help with this year's community event

I suggested that we help to educate the community about the service's available to help families better understand the impact of drug use on our children and families, during my undergraduate years, I served as a liaison for a Hospital to home program , person's dealing the HIV/Aids virus, I landed a position working with ,women incarcerated in the Rikers Island Rose M. Singer correction facility, due to their medical status and housing needs, we were responsible for securing temporary housing for there babies while they completed their bids in the up-state facilities.

So I voted to rallie, the community to engage in a ,"Central Harlem walk-A-thon", we invited the community leaders, neighboring Day Care Centers, service Providers to join us in this "Drug Awareness walk-A-thon.

We were to meet in front of the State Office Building, the children would be entertained with, face painting, coloring books ,balloons and lunch and the parents with pamphlets on community services etc;

We were greeted by Senator and Community liaison Paterson and Mrs. Water, I was presented with a community Citation award, this event along with others set the presidency for why I currently operate as the," watcher".

We spent our childhood summers on the stoops late nights imaging the roles we'd play as the watchers serving and protecting the community

The proposal was completed, and it was closing time for the park, dinner and rest time for the kids and then back to the case

I completed packing the kids up for summer camp, they showered and in Bed, then came the knock at the Door, bam, bam,

Gracie, who the hell is knocking on my door like the police!

It is the police!

Gracie, the police my heart started pounding, what has happened, did J.J find Cynthia, did he send these police to harm me, dam my kids are awake

Gracie, give me a minute, hold on, I pull my revolver from the safe, securing it in my hand, then I open the door with the security latch in tack

Gracie, yes officer what is going on!

Officer steps out the way and standing behind him is my nephew, no shirt and a pair of old sneakers

Gracie, what in God's name happened, where is your mother, where is his mother

Officer, there was an incident with his mother that caused him to run from his home, we are not sure what happened, but he told us to bring him here, you are the Aunt

Gracie, yes I'm the Aunt, where is your brother?

Nephew,

with her

The officer said that a car is on its way to get him

Gracie ,

Oh shit !

My kids are now standing in their bedroom door , peaking out and listening to everything, it's funny my kids never asked me questions about anyth, they talk amongst themselves and the little ones just sit and take it all in, but I knew my kids would get him to talk later

The officer. We brought him here to see if you wanted to take care of him for the night

Gracie, for the night, he will stay here for as long as he needs to and bring his brother

The officer, we can do that. But the mother is not allowed to visit, she is not allowed to come with in a 100 yards of them

Gracie, I understand, but make sure you tell her that so she don't think that I'm standing in the way of her seeing or getting her kids

The officer, We understand, you will get a call from child welfare tomorrow informing you of what the agency's plan will be to address this issue, because we don't know what the story is

Gracie, I was up at 6:30am, dressed coffee and out the door. I got to the court, my sister was there and 2 or 3 social workers

After court, I was assigned Guardianship of the two boys, they stayed with us for about six months, while my sister completed a series of test and a parenting classes and investigation

They ordered my sister to attend Parenting classes for at least 6 months, before the boy would be returned

While the kids where busy in there rooms, I made some calls

After dropping the kids off at the school breakfast program, my phone rang

Gracie, hello?

Hay, sis it's a go you can drop by the cleaners on the corner of 142nd & 7th

Gracie, thanks will catch up with you later

I picked the kids up , dropped them at the summer day camp

I spotted the car parked on the corner, pulled off and drove in another direction, while dialing my phone

Ralph, hello

Gracie, got a tail!

Ralph, hold on where are you

Gracie, I'm at the stop light on 139th street and 8th, just dropped the kids at the center

Ralph, drive up to 142nd & 7th, turn into to the block, we will be waiting

Gracie, OK!

I make the turn flash my lights rapidly 3 times, right before I reach the the traffic light at 142nd & lenox, the car is blocked off

I make the right on lenox, then another right on 141st back to 7th Ave. , Stop at the cleaners picked up my package

My sister's boys were returned. And she never spoke to me again, to this day I have no idea what I did to piss her off. So badly

My kids where all packed for summer camp, they would be gone long enough for me to complete this assignment with cynthia

The phone rang, ring , ring,

My teen years were like most very confusing, I could not find my place, so when I discovered Malcolm X and Maya Angelou, I felt as if I discovered why I existed, I wanted to become strong minded, a more significant and insightful individual with a pride for those "African who were stolen from their home Land

I consider myself very formidable, "intending to inspire awe and curiosity about life"

I was no longer interested I trying to fit in. I have this weird switch that click on , and my attitude changes drastically, when threatened with being placed in a box, I like the uniqueness that is me

Gracie, hello, Hay Ralph what's up

Ralph, hay sis I know you got your hands full, but I don't know where else to turn on such short notice , can we talk

Gracie, of course,whats up

My Cousin and his Girl, are being investigated by child services, a neighbor reported that the kids were left alone over night. I know it's true, cause the mom is smoking crack and my Cousin is busy running the dam streets trying to Bed every welfare chick he can find and she's trying to escape the whole situation best she can I guess, anyway, the courts need someone to step in and care for the kids, while the mom completes a 3-6 month parenting class, she also has to give them clean urines until the kids are returned

Gracie, what time do I need to be in court

Ralph, I'll pick you up around 8:30am, by the way how are the kids

Gracie, thanks for asking, they are well getting ready for camp

Ralph, lucky kids

Scene Heading

Harlem comes alive in the good old summer time, the block parties, the vender's, the music and the Fine ass Blackman come out to show out, who cared about the way they looked, big fancy car's and fly ass clothes. I threw on my light Linn dress, slipped on a pair of flates and proceeded to take my walk

There was a block party on every block, we danced, we dressed, we cursed and complained, but we partied

Meet up with Bernard and the crew, on 116th street in front of the number spot sat down and told them what the situation is with my client, Bernard told me that he found out that this dude, J.J., was a well established member in the community, that Cynthia was right, he has his hands on and in everything, he has some City officials in his pocket and most of the City workers, he's the ghetto Banker

I needed to do my homework on Cynthia, she reports having no family here or real friends, she seems OK, pleasant, but where was she born, who are her parents, any siblings, any drug use. Cynthia said she never had kids, said that she just want to get away! , From her abusive husband. Cynthia could have simply gotten on a bus to anywhere?,

Question #1, why didn't she just take this ledger an split?

As I busy myself getting the kids dressed, I couldn't help for thinking about Cynthia's situation

We needed to attend the Graduation for the oldest boy of Ralph's Cousin he was completing middle school, the boys grandmother was the only family member to attend the ceremony, know sign of the Cousin or the Boys mother

The kids were returned, shortly after

Scene heading

The kids and I took a nice slow drive, up to the camp site The scenic route was sooo beautiful, we passed Does, Deers, calfs, horses and farmlands, I love the country, I wondered if Cynthia would like the countryside as well

It felt comforting to know that I had friends, who knew the importance of providing safety and the benefits of giving inner city kids a brake, they also knew the nature of my business

I arrived back in the city a little after 12midnight, called Ralph

Phone ringing, ring, ring,

Ralph's sister some years ago was in need of my services, she too found that it was, "time to go", I was more than happy to help her , "Disappear," her Husband left in the middle of the night after Ralph discovered he was dealing with illegal Gun's, the husband as Ralph explained was a licensed Gun dealer, but he got greedy. Ralph called me for help, told me that he did not want his sister and her kids to be tied to this man, when the investigation of his business begins. The Sister is working a new job, the kids are in new schools and Ralph has always shown his gratitude

I remember being 22 years old and not having a clue about what the hell I was suppose to be doing and feeling alone, There was know one to help, I learned to only depend on myself to get things done

My mom left me to stand alone

I arrived at moriningside park, near one of my favorite statues, a bronzed little girl hiding from a pack of wolves, the statue sites at the bottom of the stairs on 113th street and moriningside park it leads up to the other side of Harlem

I use to call these stairs, the path to the forbidden city, "white folks land" . I think I could relate to the little girls situation of being trapped by wolves, no way out and no one knew where I was

I wanted to run and hide when the beatings began ever Friday and Saturday night, I was so frightened by the screams of his wife, but know one said a word, the wolf has us trapped in our rooms. That may have been the reason for their daughter's deep involvement with drugs, I don't know, I do know that my involvement with drugs was definitely due to me wanting to escape

Ralph showed up as promised, what's up Gracie, you don't call unless shit done got heavy

Gracie, oh yeah , it has after receiving this case from the underground, to assist this young lady in a domestic violence situation. I was able to get her to safety temporarily, but I'll need to move her soon. After leaving the hospital my car was hit, I called Bernard so he could provide me some protection

I didn't think we were followed, but I wonder if her husband had us watched and whether the attack on my car was a distraction, I'm afraid that they may have followed the unmarked van that was delivering Cynthia to a safe house and of course I don't know where they took her, but she has my number, that's the only contact we have

Ralph, give me all the info you have on this dude and I'll get back to you as soon as I can

Gracie, we do not have much time my gut tell me, she needs to be moved as soon a possible

As Ralph walked away, I remembered those summer nights we sat on the stoop taking about our plans to Help the community, to help individuals in need, I look back now and see it was our way of helping ourselves

Pork chop, Donnie day, Clyde, Apples, Ross, Bop Daddy, and Nudie, then there was Bernard, Ralph and Peanut they were the oldest in the crew

We vowed that we would not speak a word about our activities

We sat around reading to each other articles about the movement of the Black Panthers. I remembered the article about a female activist, in the black panther party, she was found guilty of killing a New Jersey State Trooper In 1973, she escaped In 1979, made her way to Cuba, there she was granted Asylum by Fidel Castro.

We partied hard to the sounds of Dr. Funk, we couldn't get enough of the "Globetrotters they were the next new thing and soul train

I made contact with my kids, whom seemed to be having the time of their lives at camp

Now it was time for me to get on top of this situation in a big way, first I needed to call!l in a few Favor's

All my passports were up to date , cash available and transportation ready

When I pulled out of my garage, I sensed movement on my right side. After what happened at the hospital I didn't take anymore chances, so I put the car on cruise control to free up my hands to dial my phone from the dashboard and check my revolver

Ring, ring, ring 3rd ring Ralph answered , yeah We know been watching you since the last incident, keep driving then make the next left

They are always on point!

Gracie, but that's

I know, don't worry, Bernard is waiting to intervene

Got dam, Ralph he's closing in on me, just at that moment I spotted the Black Suburban, it smacked the hell out of the car, sending it onto the ramp that lead to the highway under the bridge at 145th street, but that didn't slow this fool down, he continued his pursuit, the Black Suburban pulled up on the driver's side and pushed the driver so far to his left the only thing the driver could do was maintain control of his ride

Ring, ring, it was Bernard

Gracie keep driving we want to see how far this fool is willing to go

Gracie, Bernard I was looking to see if he was riding alone

Bernard, we not seeing any other cars

Oh god this motherfucker is not letting up, so I get the signal and begin to speed up, now they got his ass surrounded, Clyde and Nudie is on both sides of his ride

Ring, ring

Yeah,

Get off at the next exit

Gracie, but that's the

We know, get off, get off now, I made the exit

Nudie, yes I know, that's where this will end!

As I head back to the highway, I can see they have him surrounded in the field, no where to run motherfucker!

I got back on the Cross Bronx express way, to make my way up to New England

Did, Cynthia's husband send a hit man for me ?

Ring, ring , ring

Gracie, hey Ralph what the hell is happening!

The dude said that he was only sent to get the package, showed a pic of you and the woman, seems that someone is watching the watcher, he didn't have anymore info. Than that he's a hire, not a part of much more , that I can tell for now

Which means my kids summer vacation just got extended, they are going to love that

Ralph, where u headed

Gracie, I'll call you later

I arrived by midnight , I don't like driving in such a secluded area, took more time than I planned. This place has always been home for me, when the world seemed to be falling down around me, I could always find peace of mind and answers

I remember the night I decided it was time for my marriage to be over, there was just a feeling of nothingness, not a thought, not a beckon of hope, at 31 years old I was done. One night during my walk I decided to plan a weekend trip up state, no where far just to clear my head, some 2 hours later I found myself on the side if the road with a flate tire, sitting there waiting for AAA to come, a two door red pick-up truck pulled up

Hello miss do you need help

Gracie, no thank you called AAA already

It's not safe for you to be sitting out here alone

I don't have much of a choice

Mind if I stick around until help arrives

Thank u, as long as you're not an axe murderer

Butch laughed, I don't think so!

I returned to my deep thoughts about what would be next for me and all of a sudden the tears started to run down my face

Young lady I don't mean to be intruding, I've learned in this life, that all experiences are life's way of teaching us lessions and if we listen closely we will hear what they are

Sir, I don't know if I even have ears

Butch, well just remember this, peoples rejection of you, is God's way of protecting you

Gracie, I don't know what that means, but OK

Butch, you can spend a life time fighting for something, you're not suppose to have and missing what your purpose is

I guess you can be right, but right now in this moment, I just want my mind to be clear

Butch, have you ever meditated, it's a wonderful way to feel your personal powers surge through you

No never sat still long enough to meditate, or just have personal thoughts

Butch, it's a wonderful gift to yourself

Ever since that night, I have meet with Butch to sit still, and allow myself time to replenish.

Dam about time, let me pull into the other driveway, he hates to be blocked in

The front door opens and he's standing there as always, inviting and calm

Once inside, I sat down clasped my hands in my lap and closed my eyes, I new That I was safe , but I could not speak for hours

Finally Butch, broke the silence, "tea",

Of course, you always know how to comfort me, Butch I have always trusted you , I believe you know me better than I know myself at times.

In all the years that I have listened and watched, this maybe the first time that ,"I may have missed my mark", I'm working on a new case, sent to me by the organization and I can't be 100% but something has gone seriously wrong. My crew had to intervene today, I was marked by a hired gun, Ralph told me that it was not a hit man, but this man was sent to pick up of a package from my client, a package I knew nothing about, this women that was sent to me supposedly in need of my services, due to her domestic violence situation , but after today the situation just changed

This is not, just another domestic violence situation!

Butch,

and you are afraid that you may need to go back in

Gracie, yes and that concerns me, the kids are getting older and I won't be able to hide my activities as well as before

Something is not right Butch, what am I missing

Gracie, Butch you know I'm comfortable in my world, I get to control every step and I love it

The reward of it feels so, good when I'm able to complete an assignment

Butch they seem happy and pIeased with the services, and I feel happy to have played a role in it

It's, funny the joy I get from helping others, while deeply wishing to be rescued

Something is missing, Butch, I don't mean to minimize her situation, but if he sent someone to get "a package", from her, that don't sound like a man who wants his wife back, but someone who just wants his shit back

Ralph said the dude didn't know more than that, said he was not instructed to hurt anyone, unless meet with resistance

Butch,

you maybe right, getting the truth can be a bit tricky, you don't want to spook her, and later find her in the back of some car that's been ditched on the side of a road

Gracie, no I couldn't deal with that

Butch, once you get her out of the city, maybe you can get more details

Gracie, I saw the bruises, I saw the fear, all that seemed real Butch!

Where is she right now, the social worker who meet with her in the emergency room, had her moved to a safe house for a few days

Butch, where?

Gracie, they don't ever give out that kind of information Butch, but I slipped my number in her hoodie pocket on a piece of gum paper

Gracie, I plan to have the crew brake in and deliver her to me, down on the Pier on 125th, remember where we went for mother's Day last year

Butch, I up dated your tracking device. It's not a GPS, it works on my frequency only

Butch handed me a walkie talkie and told me to keep it on

On the drive back to Harlem, I couldn't help but think how I was rescued by a total stranger, I don't know to this day , whether she felt sorrow or sorry about my mom's situation , from what I remember hearing with my ear hustling, was that she drank all the time, I don't know if she had a job, or where she went to school, there was mention of a husband our father, but nothing more than that, some part of me wanted and needed more information about her, I was just left with anger and confusion about my whole existence

Once I crossed the George Washington Bridge, and was headed for 125th exit. My phone rang, it was Cynthia

Gracie, hello how are you

Cynthia. I'm hanging in

Gracie, good to hear, I am in the process of arranging a break out for you. So I'm going to need your location

Cynthia, this place is pretty tight, but here is the location

I knew the area, it was going to be tricky, getting in and out without cause a bit of a stir, I called Clyde and Donnie, gave them the location, I could hear their concern

Clyde, I know the building, the only way in is through the skyline, which is made of all glass

I know Clyde, but I don't know how to get her out, suggestions?

Clyde, Donnie said to ask her how close can she get to the skyline, if there's a place for her to hide out of site, that we can lift her out through the skyline

Gracie, Cynthia I need u to get up to the skyline find a place to stay out of sight, know exactly where you are, be ready to move. Don't stop to ask any questions just move when they tell you to move

Cynthia, OK !

They arrived at around midnight, entered the facility through the skyline, those boys know how to get in and out

Ring, ring, ring, hello

We're on our way!

Thanks!

Gracie,

Cynthia seemed to be in shock, when I arrived

Ralph and Bernard seemed to be pleased with how things went, but I could detect in Bernard's eyes his concerns

I stepped in closer to his side and whispered , what's up

Bernard, something is missing, she don't feel right watch yourself I know, I spoke to Butch about my suspicions as well

I got into my car, mapped my destination, turn to Bernard, he logged me in his frequency, see you soon

Bernard , I'll be waiting, take care


	2. Chapter 2

Gracies Background info.

I need to begin with what has inspired this writing, I was blessed with having all five of my children at my side for the Xmas, of 2015. My kids will never realize what their presence brought to my heart this xmas, for the first time since my birth, I never acknowledged my last name, it meant nothing to the family who adopted me, other than I was this unfortunate and poor, little person with no mom or dad, that needed strangers to rescue her. It had been the most disappointing and embarrassing existence ever. For the first time , my babies made me aware of just how important I had been for them, it was not until this very Xmas morning that I acknowledged how important my name was to them. what I want to be clear in this writing is that, at the age of 14 years old, I didn't want a baby, I needed a baby, I needed my babies to love me, I needed to be wanted, my birth began with me being given away like one would give away kittens, I wanted a family of my own, this Xmas they gave meaning to my name and my important purpose. My babies know that I am damaged inside, and still they honor me and is willing to call me,"Mommie". Today I'm known as the "COUNSELOR",

So when Cynthia approached me during my early morning walk, while the city was still so quiet. The sun was setting, and I knew I needed to get back to the house, the kids would be getting up and looking for breakfast, at that moment I heard rapid footsteps coming in my direction, sunsetting and walking in the park, was not so safe and there are very few people on the street or at their windows, no witnesses. I slowed my pace knelt down as if to check my laces, while reaching for my revolver in my ankle holster, never leave home without it. The footsteps stopped inches before me. I turned looked up with my revolver pointed at the person standing behind me and before I could speak.

Cynthia ,

My name in Cynthia Johnson, and I was sent by a friend of yours, he told me how to find you. told me to approach with caution.

Gracie ,

Please, come walk with me!

Cynthia,

Are you sure, your revolver is still pointing at me!

Gracie,

Oh, I'm sorry!

Cynthia,

Just to get to the point, I feel that my life is in danger, my Husband abd I are working with some really powerful men/organization. Lately things have been getting intense.

Gracie; Intense?

Cynthia

I fear giving you to much information can and will place you in a dangerous situation!

Gracie

Isn't that why you contacted me, if I am to help I need all the information you have!

Cynthia ;

I will tell you that; these men/organization are dealing with big money through big schemes, I can tell you that the reason I need to get out of the city is because when things begin to get more intense,my life along with his will be know more

I can tell you that, if you take this case it is going to be very dangerous knowing me

I am in possession of a very important ledger, this ledger holds the names, dates and location of every deal that has ever been made over the past 10 years

They will be coming for me once they figure out that I have it

Gracie

Why do you have it if it's going to cause you your life

Cynthia

Leverage, in this line of business, once you know, you are not allowed not to know

The first time I mentioned to my Husband that we needed to begin making plans to get out, the abuse began, he know longer trusted me, he feared for his life. J.J. told me that the only way out was in a body bag

J.J. Began drinking more and more, His whole attitude changed. It was as if he just didn't care if I lived or died

Gracie

So why didn't he just kill you?

Cynthia

I'm not ready to die, that is his next step, I am currently staying at his mother's home, when ever we get into bloody fights, I escape to his mother's place until he cool down

Gracie

Does his mom know what kind of business you guys are in?

Cynthia

No she believes that we have very good jobs, with a lot of stress which explains why her son is constantly punching me in the face

Gracie

Oh she's from those times, When women were told that the violent abuse they suffered at the hands of their husbands was because he was just overwhelmed by the job, he"ant meaning nothing by it, he still love you",

The sad truth is that they believed it,

Cynthia

Yes! She's that women but it's gotten worse and I'm tired,"it's time for me to go", I'm done talking and waiting for it to get better

Gracie

Cynthia didn't know it but those were the words that convinced me to take her case," I knew first hand what it meant to know that it "was time to go"

I married a Man who promised me the world, he provided the world, but his care came with a price

I had know idea, that I would be mistreated to the degree, that I have experienced, both my Parents have passed on, there are know other known relatives on either side of my Parents

J.J, has no regard for pleading, his mom has tried to talk to him about getting come help for his drinking, what a dangerous risk he is taking.

J.J. believe he's untouchable, above the law because of he is and the people he know

J.J's response is always, know one in this city can touch me, I'm in everyone's pocket and with that he continued the beating, and humiliation of me anytime he felt the need

Cynthia,

so if you cant help my choices are few, Death for me or Jail for me, because I swear the next beating I plan to kill him. all I want is a chance to live my life.

Cynthia,

This man has been kicking my ass from the very first day when I said "I Do", a few !months later we were expecting our first child, it was like a bomb exploded in his head

J.J is connected on the streets and no matter where I go he will find me, people know and respect him, they either don't know or just don't care , that he is the most dangerous man ever, the police that are on beat in our neighborhood, uses his services as well and he pays them well for their services

I just want to be left alone, know I don't have family, as I told them at the agency, I have know ties to family or friends here, so leaving is no problem

Gracie,

alright can I have your full address, your daily routines, your husband's after work routine and can you arrange to meet me on Saturday at 4pm, in front of Harlem Hospital, we can sit in Jimbo's burger joint

I called Ralph, asked him to round up the crew, so we can discuss this case. I provided him with the information Cynthia gave me, told him to pass it on to Porkchop let's see if he can get more information for us on this dude, let me know when you guys are ready to meet

I was up at 6 a.m. looking forward to having a cup of coffee it was a seemingly normal morning the sun was out, the kids were up. I took a few moments to go over last night's events, then proceeded to tidy things up before the day began

Dressed the kids for their Saturday activities they were already to be dropped at various locations, then I left for my 4pm meeting with Cynthia

Cynthia showed up on time, she was a beautiful women, but there she was in the same hoody and sweat pants from last night

For about 10 minutes we sat before she began to talk

Head hung down, Cynthia told me that last night ,like most nights the motherf****** r after dinner and a few drinks, started in on me , first the humiliating and demeaning words about how he feels about me, then the ritual of snatching my clothes from my naked body, then tossing me into the hallway like the trash he keep screaming I am, says so the neighbors can see what a slut he married

Cynthia,

I've learned to just wait for it to all end, The neighbors don't even come out into the halls any more,

Gracie,

so you do know about the shelters for Abused women

Cynthia,

like I told you yesterday, JJ is connected on the streets make know mistake about it we're not talking about some small-time punk we talking about somebody who launders money, somebody who deals with big cash, big people

J.J. is protected, they view him as their savior, this man lives in total disguise and is invested in this community

Gracie what do you want Cynthia ?

Cynthia

I just want to start over ,I don't have family here and I don't have friends

Gracie I don't know how I can be of help,

Cynthia,

I'm scared I just know that this man is going to kill me If I don't , kill him first

Gracie

Give me a few days, to speak with my crew to see if there's anything we can do to help

Cynthia,

I have these documents it's only going to be a matter of time when J.J. will figure out that he did not misplace the ledger

Gracie

How can I reach you?

Cynthia,

You can't, I'll need to come to you

Gracie

I need at least 2 -days

Cynthia

I hope I have 2-days, can I have your number

Gracie,

Sure!

Scene Heading

I quickly ran Jimmy Johnsons name in the computer, and she was right-this Dude is well known, he's a very reputable Attorney, top in his class, Mr. Johnson has a very active law firm as well

The moon was high over head, shinning as bright as the sun, I've always liked walking under the moon light, while thinking things through

My mom always said don't judge a book by it's cover, take the time to read the pages

I knew that time was of the essence. Cynthia was definitely afraid of her husband's explosive behaviors and more concerned about her deadly response

At that moment my cell phone rang

Gracie, what's up

Cynthia,

he's in the apt, he just called here at his mom's apartment, to tell me that there's something wrong with my puppy's hind leg and I need to come home to tend to it.

Cynthia,

He's been drinking this is his way of getting me back at the apt

Gracie, what's your plan?

Cynthia,

I want to know that my dog is OK, I don't want him to take his drunking anger out on my dog

Gracie,

give me a moment before you make any moves,

Ring, ring, hello, long time no hear heard you were out of town.

Gracie, I know you already know the answer to that, I'm back and thrown into another situation and I only have a small window of time to handle it

Frank, I got u , what u need

Gracie, I'm going to need the usual, I'll send you the names in a bit

Frank, I'll make it happen it won't be my best work, but I got you

Gracie,something is better than nothing my friend

Scene Heading

Before pulling off in my car, the phone rang

Gracie, hello

Cynthia, Please meet me on the corner of the block behind the fish market on 135th street

Scene Heading

I could feel my hands tighten around the steering wheel, as my anxiety and adrenaline Began to flow through my body, at that very moment I remembered a quote written by Maya Angelou, "I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels, life's a bitch, you've got to go out and kick ass".

I arrived at the corner, there she was walking back and fourth, seemly in a panic

I opened the car door for her to get in when she took the hoodie off her head, both eyes were swollen, her upper lip split and she was holding her stomach

We did not exchange words, I drove straight to the hospital, while there she meet with a social worker, who talked with her about the shelter for abused women, Cynthia looked over at me as if she was waiting for me to tell her what she should do.

Gracie,

This can buy us some time, just for a few days, I know JJ knows everyone but we need just a little more time, OK

The social worker tried to assure, Cynthia that she will be safe, that this man will not find her, the social worker began preparing the paperwork necessary for Cynthia's departure

Cynthia told the social worker that she was born in Mississippi that her parents were decreased, Cynthia peered up at me , she made no mention of relatives or siblings

Cynthia was then escorted out through a side door, she was put in an unmarked van, I didn't even know where they were taking her, but she knew how to contact me when the time was right

I placed instructions in her hoodie pocket when the social worker left the room to make arrangements for her travel

I waited for the van to pull off before I exited the hospital, got in my car drove to the corner to make the turn, out of no where I was slammed and pushed from my left side, my windshields almost shattered

I sensed that I was being followed on my way to picking Cynthia up at 135th street, but got distracted by the bruising on Cynthia's face

I wasn't sure where the attack was coming from, so I checked my revolver backed in a near by alleyway, hoping that I could get a look at the driver, but nothing, then it dawned on me, was that just a diversion are they following the van, did they see me pick Cynthia up on 135th street

Scene Heading

I called Bernard told him about the attack, Bernard told me to drive through the block, he would be waiting, if anyone was following he would spot it

I drove down from Amsterdam Ave, made the left on Morning Side park, then made a right turn into 116th street, I spotted the crew, I drove to the next traffic light turned my signal light on to make another left on Manhattan Ave

Cell phone rang

Bernard, you clear, but you need to clue us in on what's happening Gracie

Gracie ,I will call you later on my way to my house

The kids were waiting patiently for me to take them to central park, so we packed up all the things they were going to need for the park, cool aide jug, the big wheels, dirt digging tools etc; while the kids played, I continued working on the proposal for the DayCare walk- a thon

For a minute I got distracted by these thoughts that has haunted me for years, not sure why they keep popping up, but they do

After over hearing my Grandma and her sisters sitting around talking, I learned that my Grandma's sister who still lived in Florida was the care giver to another of my mother's kids, her name was Cynthia and they said she favored my mother's Husband, light skined and heavy hair, she was considered the best in the liter of children to be given to whom ever would take us. I heard the most ridiculous stories they would sit around and talk about the disappearance of my sister, supposedly my sister's disappearance was caused by a curse the next door neighbor placed on her, because the neighbors husband had the hots for my sister, the wife stole a picture of my sister and buried it in the back yard and each time it rained, my sister was becoming closer to death, so this incident caused the disappearance of my sister, what bullshit

I was told later by another sister, that Cynthia was messing around with some drug dealer up north, Cynthia was killed by this man, or some man during her journey in life, but what I found most disturbing is that up to this very day, no one spoke of my sister, there was no mentioned of a search for my sister, no funeral, no grave no nothing, she was forgotten as if she was just a lost shoe or purse somebody couldn't find, they will never know how this affected me in my live and I will never for get she was born and she was one of "Evelyn's", children she didn't want.

Mother dear mother, you didn't even know how your babies were treated by those you so willingly gave away, while you spent days hungover and nights filled with drinking and strange men

I remember seeing a Girl and Boy standing in the door way of my grandma's sister home , these two kids looked like me, but know body introduced us. These people didn't know how important this moment was for us, we were brought to this house to witness the burial of another sister's 3-month old baby that they said she rolled over on while drunk and smothered it to death, so she was an alcoholic like my mom, so the story goes?

The Director at the Day Care needed the Parents to help with this year's community event

I suggested that we help to educate the community about the service's available to help families better understand the impact of drug use on our children and families, during my undergraduate years, I served as a liaison for a Hospital to home program , person's dealing the HIV/Aids virus, I landed a position working with ,women incarcerated in the Rikers Island Rose M. Singer correction facility, due to their medical status and housing needs, we were responsible for securing temporary housing for there babies while they completed their bids in the up-state facilities.

So I voted to rallie, the community to engage in a ,"Central Harlem walk-A-thon", we invited the community leaders, neighboring Day Care Centers, service Providers to join us in this "Drug Awareness walk-A-thon.

We were to meet in front of the State Office Building, the children would be entertained with, face painting, coloring books ,balloons and lunch and the parents with pamphlets on community services etc;

We were greeted by Senator and Community liaison Paterson and Mrs. Water, I was presented with a community Citation award, this event along with others set the presidency for why I currently operate as the," watcher".

We spent our childhood summers on the stoops late nights imaging the roles we'd play as the watchers serving and protecting the community

The proposal was completed, and it was closing time for the park, dinner and rest time for the kids and then back to the case

I completed packing the kids up for summer camp, they showered and in Bed, then came the knock at the Door, bam, bam,

Gracie, who the hell is knocking on my door like the police!

It is the police!

Gracie, the police my heart started pounding, what has happened, did J.J find Cynthia, did he send these police to harm me, dam my kids are awake

Gracie, give me a minute, hold on, I pull my revolver from the safe, securing it in my hand, then I open the door with the security latch in tack

Gracie, yes officer what is going on!

Officer steps out the way and standing behind him is my nephew, no shirt and a pair of old sneakers

Gracie, what in God's name happened, where is your mother, where is his mother

Officer, there was an incident with his mother that caused him to run from his home, we are not sure what happened, but he told us to bring him here, you are the Aunt

Gracie, yes I'm the Aunt, where is your brother?

Nephew,

with her

The officer said that a car is on its way to get him

Gracie ,

Oh shit !

My kids are now standing in their bedroom door , peaking out and listening to everything, it's funny my kids never asked me questions about anyth, they talk amongst themselves and the little ones just sit and take it all in, but I knew my kids would get him to talk later

The officer. We brought him here to see if you wanted to take care of him for the night

Gracie, for the night, he will stay here for as long as he needs to and bring his brother

The officer, we can do that. But the mother is not allowed to visit, she is not allowed to come with in a 100 yards of them

Gracie, I understand, but make sure you tell her that so she don't think that I'm standing in the way of her seeing or getting her kids

The officer, We understand, you will get a call from child welfare tomorrow informing you of what the agency's plan will be to address this issue, because we don't know what the story is

Gracie, I was up at 6:30am, dressed coffee and out the door. I got to the court, my sister was there and 2 or 3 social workers

After court, I was assigned Guardianship of the two boys, they stayed with us for about six months, while my sister completed a series of test and a parenting classes and investigation

They ordered my sister to attend Parenting classes for at least 6 months, before the boy would be returned

While the kids where busy in there rooms, I made some calls

After dropping the kids off at the school breakfast program, my phone rang

Gracie, hello?

Hay, sis it's a go you can drop by the cleaners on the corner of 142nd & 7th

Gracie, thanks will catch up with you later

I picked the kids up , dropped them at the summer day camp

I spotted the car parked on the corner, pulled off and drove in another direction, while dialing my phone

Ralph, hello

Gracie, got a tail!

Ralph, hold on where are you

Gracie, I'm at the stop light on 139th street and 8th, just dropped the kids at the center

Ralph, drive up to 142nd & 7th, turn into to the block, we will be waiting

Gracie, OK!

I make the turn flash my lights rapidly 3 times, right before I reach the the traffic light at 142nd & lenox, the car is blocked off

I make the right on lenox, then another right on 141st back to 7th Ave. , Stop at the cleaners picked up my package

My sister's boys were returned. And she never spoke to me again, to this day I have no idea what I did to piss her off. So badly

My kids where all packed for summer camp, they would be gone long enough for me to complete this assignment with cynthia

The phone rang, ring , ring,

My teen years were like most very confusing, I could not find my place, so when I discovered Malcolm X and Maya Angelou, I felt as if I discovered why I existed, I wanted to become strong minded, a more significant and insightful individual with a pride for those "African who were stolen from their home Land

I consider myself very formidable, "intending to inspire awe and curiosity about life"

I was no longer interested I trying to fit in. I have this weird switch that click on , and my attitude changes drastically, when threatened with being placed in a box, I like the uniqueness that is me

Gracie, hello, Hay Ralph what's up

Ralph, hay sis I know you got your hands full, but I don't know where else to turn on such short notice , can we talk

Gracie, of course,whats up

My Cousin and his Girl, are being investigated by child services, a neighbor reported that the kids were left alone over night. I know it's true, cause the mom is smoking crack and my Cousin is busy running the dam streets trying to Bed every welfare chick he can find and she's trying to escape the whole situation best she can I guess, anyway, the courts need someone to step in and care for the kids, while the mom completes a 3-6 month parenting class, she also has to give them clean urines until the kids are returned

Gracie, what time do I need to be in court

Ralph, I'll pick you up around 8:30am, by the way how are the kids

Gracie, thanks for asking, they are well getting ready for camp

Ralph, lucky kids

Scene Heading

Harlem comes alive in the good old summer time, the block parties, the vender's, the music and the Fine ass Blackman come out to show out, who cared about the way they looked, big fancy car's and fly ass clothes. I threw on my light Linn dress, slipped on a pair of flates and proceeded to take my walk

There was a block party on every block, we danced, we dressed, we cursed and complained, but we partied

Meet up with Bernard and the crew, on 116th street in front of the number spot sat down and told them what the situation is with my client, Bernard told me that he found out that this dude, J.J., was a well established member in the community, that Cynthia was right, he has his hands on and in everything, he has some City officials in his pocket and most of the City workers, he's the ghetto Banker

I needed to do my homework on Cynthia, she reports having no family here or real friends, she seems OK, pleasant, but where was she born, who are her parents, any siblings, any drug use. Cynthia said she never had kids, said that she just want to get away! , From her abusive husband. Cynthia could have simply gotten on a bus to anywhere?,

Question #1, why didn't she just take this ledger an split?

As I busy myself getting the kids dressed, I couldn't help for thinking about Cynthia's situation

We needed to attend the Graduation for the oldest boy of Ralph's Cousin he was completing middle school, the boys grandmother was the only family member to attend the ceremony, know sign of the Cousin or the Boys mother

The kids were returned, shortly after

Scene heading

The kids and I took a nice slow drive, up to the camp site The scenic route was sooo beautiful, we passed Does, Deers, calfs, horses and farmlands, I love the country, I wondered if Cynthia would like the countryside as well

It felt comforting to know that I had friends, who knew the importance of providing safety and the benefits of giving inner city kids a brake, they also knew the nature of my business

I arrived back in the city a little after 12midnight, called Ralph

Phone ringing, ring, ring,

Ralph's sister some years ago was in need of my services, she too found that it was, "time to go", I was more than happy to help her , "Disappear," her Husband left in the middle of the night after Ralph discovered he was dealing with illegal Gun's, the husband as Ralph explained was a licensed Gun dealer, but he got greedy. Ralph called me for help, told me that he did not want his sister and her kids to be tied to this man, when the investigation of his business begins. The Sister is working a new job, the kids are in new schools and Ralph has always shown his gratitude

I remember being 22 years old and not having a clue about what the hell I was suppose to be doing and feeling alone, There was know one to help, I learned to only depend on myself to get things done

My mom left me to stand alone

I arrived at moriningside park, near one of my favorite statues, a bronzed little girl hiding from a pack of wolves, the statue sites at the bottom of the stairs on 113th street and moriningside park it leads up to the other side of Harlem

I use to call these stairs, the path to the forbidden city, "white folks land" . I think I could relate to the little girls situation of being trapped by wolves, no way out and no one knew where I was

I wanted to run and hide when the beatings began ever Friday and Saturday night, I was so frightened by the screams of his wife, but know one said a word, the wolf has us trapped in our rooms. That may have been the reason for their daughter's deep involvement with drugs, I don't know, I do know that my involvement with drugs was definitely due to me wanting to escape

Ralph showed up as promised, what's up Gracie, you don't call unless shit done got heavy

Gracie, oh yeah , it has after receiving this case from the underground, to assist this young lady in a domestic violence situation. I was able to get her to safety temporarily, but I'll need to move her soon. After leaving the hospital my car was hit, I called Bernard so he could provide me some protection

I didn't think we were followed, but I wonder if her husband had us watched and whether the attack on my car was a distraction, I'm afraid that they may have followed the unmarked van that was delivering Cynthia to a safe house and of course I don't know where they took her, but she has my number, that's the only contact we have

Ralph, give me all the info you have on this dude and I'll get back to you as soon as I can

Gracie, we do not have much time my gut tell me, she needs to be moved as soon a possible

As Ralph walked away, I remembered those summer nights we sat on the stoop taking about our plans to Help the community, to help individuals in need, I look back now and see it was our way of helping ourselves

Pork chop, Donnie day, Clyde, Apples, Ross, Bop Daddy, and Nudie, then there was Bernard, Ralph and Peanut they were the oldest in the crew

We vowed that we would not speak a word about our activities

We sat around reading to each other articles about the movement of the Black Panthers. I remembered the article about a female activist, in the black panther party, she was found guilty of killing a New Jersey State Trooper In 1973, she escaped In 1979, made her way to Cuba, there she was granted Asylum by Fidel Castro.

We partied hard to the sounds of Dr. Funk, we couldn't get enough of the "Globetrotters they were the next new thing and soul train

I made contact with my kids, whom seemed to be having the time of their lives at camp

Now it was time for me to get on top of this situation in a big way, first I needed to call!l in a few Favor's

All my passports were up to date , cash available and transportation ready

When I pulled out of my garage, I sensed movement on my right side. After what happened at the hospital I didn't take anymore chances, so I put the car on cruise control to free up my hands to dial my phone from the dashboard and check my revolver

Ring, ring, ring 3rd ring Ralph answered , yeah We know been watching you since the last incident, keep driving then make the next left

They are always on point!

Gracie, but that's

I know, don't worry, Bernard is waiting to intervene

Got dam, Ralph he's closing in on me, just at that moment I spotted the Black Suburban, it smacked the hell out of the car, sending it onto the ramp that lead to the highway under the bridge at 145th street, but that didn't slow this fool down, he continued his pursuit, the Black Suburban pulled up on the driver's side and pushed the driver so far to his left the only thing the driver could do was maintain control of his ride

Ring, ring, it was Bernard

Gracie keep driving we want to see how far this fool is willing to go

Gracie, Bernard I was looking to see if he was riding alone

Bernard, we not seeing any other cars

Oh god this motherfucker is not letting up, so I get the signal and begin to speed up, now they got his ass surrounded, Clyde and Nudie is on both sides of his ride

Ring, ring

Yeah,

Get off at the next exit

Gracie, but that's the

We know, get off, get off now, I made the exit

Nudie, yes I know, that's where this will end!

As I head back to the highway, I can see they have him surrounded in the field, no where to run motherfucker!

I got back on the Cross Bronx express way, to make my way up to New England

Did, Cynthia's husband send a hit man for me ?

Ring, ring , ring

Gracie, hey Ralph what the hell is happening!

The dude said that he was only sent to get the package, showed a pic of you and the woman, seems that someone is watching the watcher, he didn't have anymore info. Than that he's a hire, not a part of much more , that I can tell for now

Which means my kids summer vacation just got extended, they are going to love that

Ralph, where u headed

Gracie, I'll call you later

I arrived by midnight , I don't like driving in such a secluded area, took more time than I planned. This place has always been home for me, when the world seemed to be falling down around me, I could always find peace of mind and answers

I remember the night I decided it was time for my marriage to be over, there was just a feeling of nothingness, not a thought, not a beckon of hope, at 31 years old I was done. One night during my walk I decided to plan a weekend trip up state, no where far just to clear my head, some 2 hours later I found myself on the side if the road with a flate tire, sitting there waiting for AAA to come, a two door red pick-up truck pulled up

Hello miss do you need help

Gracie, no thank you called AAA already

It's not safe for you to be sitting out here alone

I don't have much of a choice

Mind if I stick around until help arrives

Thank u, as long as you're not an axe murderer

Butch laughed, I don't think so!

I returned to my deep thoughts about what would be next for me and all of a sudden the tears started to run down my face

Young lady I don't mean to be intruding, I've learned in this life, that all experiences are life's way of teaching us lessions and if we listen closely we will hear what they are

Sir, I don't know if I even have ears

Butch, well just remember this, peoples rejection of you, is God's way of protecting you

Gracie, I don't know what that means, but OK

Butch, you can spend a life time fighting for something, you're not suppose to have and missing what your purpose is

I guess you can be right, but right now in this moment, I just want my mind to be clear

Butch, have you ever meditated, it's a wonderful way to feel your personal powers surge through you

No never sat still long enough to meditate, or just have personal thoughts

Butch, it's a wonderful gift to yourself

Ever since that night, I have meet with Butch to sit still, and allow myself time to replenish.

Dam about time, let me pull into the other driveway, he hates to be blocked in

The front door opens and he's standing there as always, inviting and calm

Once inside, I sat down clasped my hands in my lap and closed my eyes, I new That I was safe , but I could not speak for hours

Finally Butch, broke the silence, "tea",

Of course, you always know how to comfort me, Butch I have always trusted you , I believe you know me better than I know myself at times.

In all the years that I have listened and watched, this maybe the first time that ,"I may have missed my mark", I'm working on a new case, sent to me by the organization and I can't be 100% but something has gone seriously wrong. My crew had to intervene today, I was marked by a hired gun, Ralph told me that it was not a hit man, but this man was sent to pick up of a package from my client, a package I knew nothing about, this women that was sent to me supposedly in need of my services, due to her domestic violence situation , but after today the situation just changed

This is not, just another domestic violence situation!

Butch,

and you are afraid that you may need to go back in

Gracie, yes and that concerns me, the kids are getting older and I won't be able to hide my activities as well as before

Something is not right Butch, what am I missing

Gracie, Butch you know I'm comfortable in my world, I get to control every step and I love it

The reward of it feels so, good when I'm able to complete an assignment

Butch they seem happy and pIeased with the services, and I feel happy to have played a role in it

It's, funny the joy I get from helping others, while deeply wishing to be rescued

Something is missing, Butch, I don't mean to minimize her situation, but if he sent someone to get "a package", from her, that don't sound like a man who wants his wife back, but someone who just wants his shit back

Ralph said the dude didn't know more than that, said he was not instructed to hurt anyone, unless meet with resistance

Butch,

you maybe right, getting the truth can be a bit tricky, you don't want to spook her, and later find her in the back of some car that's been ditched on the side of a road

Gracie, no I couldn't deal with that

Butch, once you get her out of the city, maybe you can get more details

Gracie, I saw the bruises, I saw the fear, all that seemed real Butch!

Where is she right now, the social worker who meet with her in the emergency room, had her moved to a safe house for a few days

Butch, where?

Gracie, they don't ever give out that kind of information Butch, but I slipped my number in her hoodie pocket on a piece of gum paper

Gracie, I plan to have the crew brake in and deliver her to me, down on the Pier on 125th, remember where we went for mother's Day last year

Butch, I up dated your tracking device. It's not a GPS, it works on my frequency only

Butch handed me a walkie talkie and told me to keep it on

On the drive back to Harlem, I couldn't help but think how I was rescued by a total stranger, I don't know to this day , whether she felt sorrow or sorry about my mom's situation , from what I remember hearing with my ear hustling, was that she drank all the time, I don't know if she had a job, or where she went to school, there was mention of a husband our father, but nothing more than that, some part of me wanted and needed more information about her, I was just left with anger and confusion about my whole existence

Once I crossed the George Washington Bridge, and was headed for 125th exit. My phone rang, it was Cynthia

Gracie, hello how are you

Cynthia. I'm hanging in

Gracie, good to hear, I am in the process of arranging a break out for you. So I'm going to need your location

Cynthia, this place is pretty tight, but here is the location

I knew the area, it was going to be tricky, getting in and out without cause a bit of a stir, I called Clyde and Donnie, gave them the location, I could hear their concern

Clyde, I know the building, the only way in is through the skyline, which is made of all glass

I know Clyde, but I don't know how to get her out, suggestions?

Clyde, Donnie said to ask her how close can she get to the skyline, if there's a place for her to hide out of site, that we can lift her out through the skyline

Gracie, Cynthia I need u to get up to the skyline find a place to stay out of sight, know exactly where you are, be ready to move. Don't stop to ask any questions just move when they tell you to move

Cynthia, OK !

They arrived at around midnight, entered the facility through the skyline, those boys know how to get in and out

Ring, ring, ring, hello

We're on our way!

Thanks!

Gracie,

Cynthia seemed to be in shock, when I arrived

Ralph and Bernard seemed to be pleased with how things went, but I could detect in Bernard's eyes his concerns

I stepped in closer to his side and whispered , what's up

Bernard, something is missing, she don't feel right watch yourself I know, I spoke to Butch about my suspicions as well

I got into my car, mapped my destination, turn to Bernard, he logged me in his frequency, see you soon

Bernard , I'll be waiting, take care


	3. Chapter 3

Page(3)

Bop-Daddy, was always talking about these types events, told us he was always interested in the happenings around the world, criminal activity in the US and foreign history, shared that he's been reading this stuff for years, during his undergraduate and Graduate years, said he came across this investigation that involved "check-kiting", that this caught his attention in 1978, a famous brokerage firm involved in check kiting, in 1985, "E.F. Hutton and co., Inc., a stock brokerage firm, they pleaded guilty to federal charges that involved check-kiting and we're fined 2 million plus the cost of the government investigation (750,000)". In addition, they had to pay back $8 million they had defrauded from banks".

Bop-Daddy,

so Cynthia where is the ledger? Can I please take a look at it

Cynthia,

you need to understand, this ledger has names, dates and actual transaction of which these fraudulent accounts belong

Cynthia,

it makes so much sense to me now, J.J. spent days checking accounts there have to be millions of dollars transferred over the years. I began to ask questions and J.J., would say, "keep your nose out of this, it doesn't concern you. This lead me to believe that he was into more than just backing individuals who needed just a little extra monies to tied them over until there next payday or such, which is what J.J. told me as if I was some kind "Dummy, is it possible that he was using their accounts to launder the money?

Bop-Daddy,

it doesn't work like that

Porkchop,

why don't we speak to someone that can enlighten us all about this shit!

Yeah. Who

Who, else Gracie!

Not him, I don't want to involve him in this!

Bernard hated being closed in, I remember him telling me during those times he let me ditch school and hang out with him on the roof with the bird coop, that his punishment at his house included him being locked in a closet for hours, thought his mom would let him die in there.

Judge Atkins, granted us permission to meet with him for a second in a secluded part of the government building

We passed steam pipes, utility closets, dripping water and occasionally a fire extinguisher, what a dam dump, finally we reached the place of entry and There he sat, it had been years but there he was a presence of actuarial confidence

We sat across from him and Bop-Daddy, who began to share with the Judge his knowledge about the contents of the ledger Cynthia stole from her Husband.

Judge Akins, quickly stopped Bop-Daddy from continuing this conversation, the Judge turned to me and stated, Gracie, All I can and will say is let this case go, safeguard your client, but do not pursue this scam.

The players in this game, are ghost

Some of the most corrupted, officials have been involved in these activities over the years and they have killed for a lot less, hell it even seemed inviting to me at one point in my career

After about 3 hours, Judge Atkins, told us that believe it or not, there is only one man assigned and solely responsible for making decisions and deals in this scam, and he's probably a "High powered Attorney, or highly knowledgeable about how our legal system works, and the loopholes it can provide for such scams, stated that they got supposedly smarter after, E.F. Hutton's brokerage firm was taken down, so I am of no help Gracie, sorry and I strongly suggest you step back from this portion of the case. Judge Atkins, this young lady played ball with her husband, there is no getting out!

Gracie, thank you for meeting with us

Judge Atkins,

never speak of this meeting Gracie, because I will deny it!

Gracie, understand

During the ride back to Butch place, we sat in total silence


	4. Chapter 4

Page(4)

Once we drove up to Butch's place

Ralph, turned to me and suggested that I take Cynthia to her destination, he then told Cynthia that she will need to hand over the ledger and any copies she may have

Cynthia, why?, It's the only insurance I have, what I'm I suppose to do if they come for me

Gracie, if I do my job well, they will never find you

Cynthia, the ledger serves no purpose for you guys, I'm the only one that knows the significance of the contents in the ledger!

Ralph, you're absolutely right, we need not involve ourselves in this any deeper than we have, Gracie something is not right here !

Gracie, Ralph I need to return to the ranch, to retrieve my duffle bag. I dug a deep hole one morning in the stables where the horses are kept, to secure my information while at the ranch

Take Bop-Daddy and retrieve the bag

Butch,

Gracie I know that you are fond of the family that run the ranch, but if you and Bop-Daddy are not back with in 3hours, we will come in blazing

Gracie, Butch how's the shoulder

Butch, I'll live

GRACIE

Butch is a survivor of the Vietnam War , always coming across as hard, but a real softy and kind hearted he seems a bit lonely at times, Once I attempted to ask him about his lady friends, but I was to embarrassed

I knew that he always had my Best interest at heart, always!

We took the safest route possible, Bop-Daddy and I pulled up to one of the paths that lead to the stables, I got out of the car with caution, we cut the car lights and made our way down to the stables where I buried the duffle bag

Bop-Daddy pulled his revolver from his holster, shhhhh don't move. I can't fire that will spook the horses, and our cover will be blown.

As I began to Scott the area, it seemed amazingly quite, then I heard the voices of the hired hands move about, I took a deep breath and sat still

Bop-Daddy positioned himself so he could watch all sides, I began to crawl over to where I buried the duffle bag, as I began to dig, It felt like I was digging to far.

Oh shit, did I forget where I buried the bag

Bop-Daddy turned to see what the hold up was, what's wrong? It's not there?

Gracie

Hold on give me a minute

Bop-Daddy

Gracie, you don't have a minute

Then I remembered that I found a spot that would be out of sight, so I crawled over to the broken board, and began to dig, there it was, I grabbed the bag and as I turned to crawl back, something dull came down on top of my head so forcefully I passed out

Through blurry eye's I could see someone leaving, 


	5. Chapter 5

Page(4)

Once we drove up to Butch's place

Ralph, turned to me and suggested that I take Cynthia to her destination, he then told Cynthia that she will need to hand over the ledger and any copies she may have

Cynthia, why?, It's the only insurance I have, what I'm I suppose to do if they come for me

Gracie, if I do my job well, they will never find you

Cynthia, the ledger serves no purpose for you guys, I'm the only one that knows the significance of the contents in the ledger!

Ralph, you're absolutely right, we need not involve ourselves in this any deeper than we have, Gracie something is not right here !

Gracie, Ralph I need to return to the ranch, to retrieve my duffle bag. I dug a deep hole one morning in the stables where the horses are kept, to secure my information while at the ranch

Take Bop-Daddy and retrieve the bag

Butch,

Gracie I know that you are fond of the family that run the ranch, but if you and Bop-Daddy are not back with in 3hours, we will come in blazing

Gracie, Butch how's the shoulder

Butch, I'll live

GRACIE

Butch is a survivor of the Vietnam War , always coming across as hard, but a real softy and kind hearted he seems a bit lonely at times, Once I attempted to ask him about his lady friends, but I was to embarrassed

I knew that he always had my Best interest at heart, always!

We took the safest route possible, Bop-Daddy and I pulled up to one of the paths that lead to the stables, I got out of the car with caution, we cut the car lights and made our way down to the stables where I buried the duffle bag

Bop-Daddy pulled his revolver from his holster, shhhhh don't move. I can't fire that will spook the horses, and our cover will be blown.

As I began to Scott the area, it seemed amazingly quite, then I heard the voices of the hired hands move about, I took a deep breath and sat still

Bop-Daddy positioned himself so he could watch all sides, I began to crawl over to where I buried the duffle bag, as I began to dig, It felt like I was digging to far.

Oh shit, did I forget where I buried the bag

Bop-Daddy turned to see what the hold up was, what's wrong? It's not there?

Gracie

Hold on give me a minute

Bop-Daddy

Gracie, you don't have a minute

Then I remembered that I found a spot that would be out of sight, so I crawled over to the broken board, and began to dig, there it was, I grabbed the bag and as I turned to crawl back, something dull came down on top of my head so forcefully I passed out

Through blurry eye's I could see someone leaving, 


End file.
